Psyche
by Anabolina
Summary: This is the story of Cupid and Psyche, sort of an original Beauty and the Beast. Oneshot.


I can't think of much of a disclaimer since no one owns either Greek Myths or European Fairy Tales.  
  
This is the original Beauty and The Beast. At least people tell me it is. Who knows?  
  
It's a cool story so please R/R.  
  
By the way, something seems to be wrong with my spellchecker so pity me and don't consider the misspelled words or bad grammar.  
  
Another note: Sometimes my timelines get a little screwed up. Ignore that, although I'm probably nearly as bad as the Xena series was at it.  
  
Anyway, I posted this originally back in September and have only just now finished it. Hey, I'm a busy college student and this story was at the end of my list of things to do.  
  
Sorry it's so long, it just grew  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Psyche  
  
  
  
Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong. The bells in the clocktower were chiming and the witching hour was upon a small apartment in Spain.  
  
"Oh Mamacita, won't they ever stop", yelled the little girl holding her mother tightly.  
  
The mother looked down fondly at her daughter. It was difficult to believe that she had raised the bright and pretty, young girl in such a place. They lived in a hovel and begged for scraps of food and money while watching people they had once known ignore them in the streets. The mother- Arabella- could never tell the young Dulcie that the reason they lived under such circumstances was because of a story. It wasn't much of a story, simply snippets heard at various times in the family. There was insanity, a lot of it in the woman's family. They were descended from a man who, it was said, angered the Gods. Of course, no one believed that the curse was really a result of Gods. They didn't exist; there had to be a more rational reason then that one. Regardless of the reason for the madness, it still effected at least half of the family after they reached their thirtieth year. It could come little by little, or it could come all at once. That particular aspect of the illness cold varies from person to person. Arabella was now 29 and her daughter but 9; the mother knew what was coming. She had to figure out a way to protect her daughter from herself. The only way she could think of was to send the girl to her father, if he would take her. The idiot man was stubborn and scared of the insane. Perhaps he had reason to be. Arabella's own mother had tried to kill him with a kitchen knife the night before Arabella had married hi. Perhaps Arabella's madre knew something then, maybe that the man was no good. He had thrown out both Arabella and Dulcie when he realized that there was a large chance that both would go crazy. What a coward that man was.  
  
"Mamacita, can you tell me the story of Igor again, please. It will help pass the time and give you something else to think of." The little girl loved the story of the fallen Igor who had led his family down the road to insanity.  
  
"All Right little girl, but you must be ready for bed quickly. We get some beans tonight. The kind ladies at the mission gave us some. I also found some spinach leaves that someone had just thrown out and some nice fresh water. We will feast tonight."  
  
As Dulcie put of her pajamas and combed her hair with one of the few relics of her old life, the mother surveyed the room. It was small and there was only a small furnace for heating and cooking. The walls were bare and the floor was covered with filth; everything was dirty and old. Arabella sighed and started the story. "Once upon a time there lived an old man named Igor and he was always..."  
  
Dulcie fell asleep within a few moments and so didn't get to hear the story again. Her mother kissed her cheek and patted her hand. The poor girl was so tired; there had to be a better life for her then this. Suddenly, Arabella was reminded of the story of Igor. It was said that the only way to save the family was to somehow make amends for the evil of their many times great-grandfather. But how could that be accomplished, there must be a way. Then she laughed at herself. There were no Gods to appease; there was only a physiological illness. Or was it. What could it harm to try to appease some Gods? How hard could it be?  
  
  
  
Well this was going to be harder than Arabella thought. There were many rituals to follow and they all seemed to involve expensive items such as gold and meat. There was no way that Arabella could get anything right; perhaps even this idea of saving her family was brought on by an early onset of the madness. Oh well, she just hoped that the Gods would be satisfied with canned meat and gold colored tin.  
  
"Mama, is it time yet?" Her little girl looked up through her dirty face with such hope-filled eyes.  
  
"No dear, we have to wait until midnight. Now why don't you clean off that pretty face of yours and put on your best dress." The mother replied arranging the meat and candles on the floor and holding the golden tin.  
  
Dulcie moved the curtain aside as she entered her corner of the room. Arabella thought that the curtain described the two of them; it was pretty and tattered. Obviously, it once belonged to a rich family, but it was thoughtlessly discarded now and living in the worst part of town. It could also use a good cleaning, Arabella thought, trying not to smell herself or the room around her. She was simply a poor housekeeper and it showed in everything.  
  
"I'm ready Mamacita. Is it time yet?"  
  
"No dear, we still have a few moments. Let's sit down and wait." The mother replied as she sat down and hugged her daughter. Arabella then reached for a worn blanket and hummed to Dulcie. It would be much easier to do this without the little girl 'helping'.  
  
  
  
Psyche woke up and stretched. Her muscles were in such wonderful shape. It was going to be a wonderful day. She could see the sun shining through her windows and her sisters were both getting married. It was wonderful to not be the center of attention for a day. People loved to look at her simply because the Gods had bestowed her with a little extra beauty. Her hair was a dark red and her eyed a light blue and all these delicate bones may look good, but they were difficult to live with. Her grandmother had a similar bone structure, she was always cold, and her bones were always breaking. Psyche could picture her bones breaking from walking less carefully, or getting a cold because the fire wasn't hot enough.  
  
"Wake up sister, you have to help US today." Her oldest sister Glena strolled into her room and stood in front of her bed. "Up."  
  
"I'm up. Don't you worry? I'll help you today, so what exactly do you need help with?"  
  
"You get to preside over the kitchen. No one else wants the job and you did offer to do anything for us."  
  
"But that means that I won't get to see you two get married."  
  
"It's a sacrifice you'll have to make and we will some how have to live with it." The older girl told her snidely and turned to leave. "Be sure you don't take to long getting ready to go down there. No one will see you so there's no reason to dress up". She strutted through the door  
  
"All right. I'll be down there within the hour." Psyche sighed and remembered the pretty dress she was supposed to wear today. She jumped from bed and stretched as she looked out the window. The trees were green and the flowers were blooming. It didn't feel as though it would be a hot day. Perhaps the kitchens would be livable, or maybe not.  
  
Suddenly Psyche remembered her dream last night. She had been laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Then a handsome young man appeared beside her bed. He looked at her with a strange look in his eye. Suddenly Psyche blushed and turned her head away from him. She still felt his presence in the room couldn't resist looking back at him. He was extraordinarily handsome with his blonde curls and brown eyes. He moved toward her and touched her face. Psyche felt a buildup of heat on her cheek, at first, it was pleasant, but it soon burned. Abruptly he removed his hand.  
  
"No!" he whispered.  
  
Psyche felt his voice both in her mind and in her ears. Then the man disappeared and she was alone.  
  
That had been an odd dream, more real than any she had before. Psyche dressed quickly and brushed her hair. As she looked into the small mirror, she noticed a blemish on her face. It was bright red, almost blistered. She had been so busy enjoying the day and talking to her sister, that she hadn't noticed the stinging in her face. The more she thought of it, the more it hurt. What would people say? Could something in her dream been real. The mark was vaguely shaped as a hand, but it that impossible. What type of creature could have done such a thing?  
  
  
  
"But Mother..." the man said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." The woman with him said.  
  
"Alright, Aphrodite. Of course, I did what you told me to do. She's dead. All of the young ladies you've sent me to kill are dead. Can't you send me to do something less gruesome? I don't like killing humans. I'm a God; I should have other duties." The handsome man finished.  
  
"I, I, I. Well too bad. I tell you what to do, and don't you forget it. Now that you've taken care of that girl, you can have some time off. I can't imagine what else you could do, can you?" The oddly young and old appearing beautiful woman answered.  
  
"I can't think of anything I could do, and that's the problem. There has to be more to existence than killing people and singing songs."  
  
"Your opinion my dear boy". Aphrodite said eyeing her son. Perhaps he needed to get closer to his mother. She could use something different and she had never thought of her son in that way. Hmmm, she thought as the man walked away. She had raised one attractive son.  
  
  
  
"She'll never respect me Pan. She'll never let me do anything I don't already do." Cupid said dejectedly, kicking a clump of dirt.  
  
"Well, why don't you do something about it? Develop a hobby, find some different friends, DON'T live so close to her." Pan suggested.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I think the first step should be to find another home." Cupid said thoughtfully as he considered where he wanted to live. "There are so many places I could go, but I can't tell my mother where, so it should be somewhere she wouldn't expect."  
  
"Hmmm." Pan said. "I'll take a walk and see if anything strikes me." He walked away humming, as always.  
  
Suddenly Cupid knew where to go. His mother would never find him and he could finally have time for himself.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be married for five whole years?" Psyche asked her sisters.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful. You should try it. After all, you are getting a little old, over the age of twenty and no husband. Tsk, tsk." Her sister Glena sipped her water and gave a meaningful look to Ursula as she finished her statement.  
  
"Oh, I do have plenty of attention. People seem to confuse me with Aphrodite, I can never understand why. No men want to marry me because they would rather worship me." Psyche tried to look sorry and pitiful.  
  
"Hurruph", the other two grunted in unison.  
  
A serving girl walked into the stately room and whispered into Psyche's ear. "You're wanted in the garden by a man!"  
  
"Excuse me my dear sisters. I am needed elsewhere." Psyche rose gracefully and bowed to her sisters. "It has been wonderful to see both of you after the last 3 years. Let's not have such a long time before our next meeting." Psyche left before her sisters had a chance to say anything.  
  
The corridors were always dark and cool. Many people spent their days here during the summer. Thankfully, it was not summer, so she was alone. Should she really go to the garden? The man could be a murderer. Suddenly she laughed at herself. Even those few moments with her sister made her paranoid. No one wanted to kill her, why would they.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you took care of her. She's supposed to be in Tartarus, talking to Hades. She is not supposed to be stealing my followers and gifts. First you move away from me before I can..." She trailed off. "And ten you let a girl go. How could you? We are so close."  
  
"I'm sorry M...Aphrodite. I just could not do it at the time. I had to give up that part of my life and I don't regret it for a moment." Cupid answered.  
  
"Well boy. That was your job and you did not do it. You are bound by honor to do it now. Kill her tonight. If you do not, I will tell Zeus and let him deal with you."  
  
"Yes Mo... Aphrodite", he sighed and looked into the stars.  
  
  
  
"Hello, ummm. I'm sorry I didn't get your name. You are..." Psyche asked to handsome man who looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"I'm Roget," he answered, picking up a pretty yellow and red flower. He handed it to her and smiled. If it were possible, he became even more handsome.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Roget. Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."  
  
"I don't believe that we've met before this day. I am here under the orders of a friend. He once saw you and was so awed by your beauty that he decided to marry you. I am here to ask you, although now that I've seen you. I am tempted to marry you myself and tell him to go hang. Unfortunately I promised him I would not be tempted by you, so stop looking so beautiful."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shall endeavor to be less beautiful", she said smiling.  
  
"Yea right" he said under his breath. "I would like to see your father and ask him to approve the marriage of my friend Cupido and yourself." He said in a louder voice.  
  
"Wait a minute, I don't exactly know this man and am not at all sure I want to marry him."  
  
"Well, what would you like to know about him. He's 24 years old and he owns a castle in the mountains. You will have anything you ever need and it's a peaceful valley so there is little chance he will go off to war. He is also a magician and he has a close relationship with the Gods. I can guarantee you that he would never hurt you or any children. He is a gentle man who will protect you."  
  
"I have plenty of people to protect me. What can he do that no one else can?"  
  
"He will marry you. No one else will. Your vast beauty does not intimidate him and no one here can protect you from everyone. You will be much safer in an isolated castle with magic surrounding you."  
  
"I am safe enough as it is. Why as you so obsessed with that? Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
"No. But in this day and age, you have to beware evil. This isn't our parent's days anymore. We need more protection."  
  
"Do we? Why can't he come here to meet me? Why does he send a messenger and not himself?" She was starting to be offended.  
  
"He is disfigured and doesn't wish to offend you with it. He has enchantments within the house that causes his scars to disappear. Without those magics he is quite hideous in appearance. He did not want me to tell you his, but you need to be prepared to face him." The man answered as he walked beneath a low hanging branch and almost hit his head. "Whoa".  
  
"Careful. Perhaps I should marry him. Anything would be better than growing old in my parent's house; being pitied because no one wanted to marry me." She sat down on the damp earth and started to pick at the green grass. It felt wonderful to touch something that was growing. What would it feel like to hold a child that was growing? She decided that she wanted to feel that, so she would marry the mysterious Cupido.  
  
"Alright. I've decided to marry him. You may now go to my father and tell him my answer. No doubt, he will grant your request. He is embarrassed that I am so old and still living in his house."  
  
"It's been a pleasure talking to you my dear friends to-be-wife. I look forward to seeing you again." Roget bowed and turned. As he left the room Psyche remembered their discussion. Had she made the right decision?  
  
  
  
Psyche was a married woman and she had never seen her husband.  
  
"Are you sure he told me to wait on this cliff? It's so cold and far away from anyone." Psyche asked her father.  
  
"Yes, dear daughter. We are doing nearly everything he told us to do. There is only one last stipulation that still needs to be fulfilled. I have to leave."  
  
"But father. "She tried to protest.  
  
"No," He cut her off. "I must leave. I am sure you are safe. Your mother and I will miss you. Goodbye." He started down the mountain carefully, nearly slipping on the snow and ice.  
  
Psyche hummed to herself and ran around to keep warm. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and she was carried off the mountain.  
  
"Whoa, what's happening to me?" Psyche asked herself.  
  
"You're traveling in the west wind m' girl." The air around her seemed to answer.  
  
She decided to sit back and enjoy the wonderful view. Hills, houses and towns flew by at lightning speed. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge and imposing castle, it loomed above the gorgeous land surrounding it and filled the young woman's sight. It was a wonderful sight, so many colors and such an eclectic form of architecture. Psyche had never realized that architecture could be so beautiful. Looking at the castle, Psyche decided that there were many things she didn't know and that she wanted to discover all that her new husband could teach her.  
  
  
  
When Psyche reached her new home, it was dark and a little on the cool side. Brrr, she shivered, more from fear then temperature. The place was filled with shadows and there didn't appear to be a soul around her, the only movement was the flickering of candles. There was a howl of wind from outside the castle; then a CRASH. Psyche jumped and instinctively rushed toward the door.  
  
"Wait". A voice behind her called.  
  
"What, who, Are you my husband?" She asked trying to catch a glimpse of him through the dark of the room. She could see the majesty of the tapestries and the reflections of the large mirrors and silver sculptures; but her husband's figure seemed oddly shrouded in shadows.  
  
"Yes, my dear. Can you not think of a more intelligent question then that? I had hoped you would have a brain to match your beauty. If you do not, than we will have a quite tedious few decades of marriage." His golden voice replied ironically.  
  
"Um, well. I've never considered myself particularly intelligent. Ever since I was a young girl my mother and sister were so busy showing off that I never learned anything in our lessons, not even sewing; although after you asked for my hand, I did learn something of sewing. I will admit that I'm somewhat ignorant, perhaps I can learn to be more intelligent."  
  
"I doubt it my dear wife," he sighed and moved his head. "What questions do you have for me? Please tell me you have some."  
  
"Well, your name is Cupido and you are a magician. Where are we? I have never seen anything like this part of the world. It is so colorful and alive." She glided to the window and tried to open the curtains. They would not budge, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"I am sorry my dear wife, but the curtains obey my desire to stay closed during the night. Please obey me and do not try to see me. Ever." He turned away and walked through the door.  
  
Psyche felt like crying. She hated to be vain or childish, but her dress had taken months and was beautiful. She had also obsessed about her hair and he hadn't noticed any of her beauty. Men had always paid attention to her looks and ignored her brain. Her beauty had always been the one thing she could rely on. Perhaps it was now timed to cultivate another virtue, her brain. Psyche considered. How could she become less ignorant? The first idea that came into her mind was reading, except, she was a woman and everyone knew that women did not have the intelligence to decipher those little symbols. However, there was no other way to overcome her problem so books were the only solution. Psyche sat down and focused as she ever had before on the few times she had seen someone read. The little lines signified sounds. When her little brother had learned how to read, he had sounded out the letters to make words. It didn't seem to hard; if her brother could do it anyone could, even a woman.  
  
"This way," there was a little creature standing in front of her. He was only as tall as her ankles and was dressed in green and red. She could not make out his features, but they appeared to take up the whole of his face, which was much bigger, then his body should have been able to support. He grabbed her skirt and pulled her forward. "Methinks the master wasna impressed wit ye. He went on one of his many trips. Ye'll nae see 'im for near a month." He spoke with an odd accent and rolled his Rs like a Spaniard. One had visited her family many years ago and impressed everyone with his odd language and smoldering eyes.  
  
She followed the little man down the halls toward a room lit by any candles and filled with unfamiliar items. The colors red and gold seemed to leap out of every corner of the room. There very little that was not either of the colors. Actually, as Psyche looked around, she realized that the only thing that did not fit in the room was she. She wore a blue and silver gown because the two colors were her favorite. This room gave her a headache after awhile and she suddenly had to leave. When she left the room, Psyche realized that the little creature was waiting outside of the door for her.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"Lonat" He responded gruffly.  
  
"Well Lonat, Are there any other rooms on this floor? That room is just too overwhelming for me right now. I would like something less crowded in blue and silver if it were available. Oh, and a view of the garden would be nice."  
  
He gave her a look that told her that she was too spoiled for words and that she didn't deserve to get any room. "Well, there be one much like that in the south tower. I' might know where the key is. Are ye' sure ya' want to move. This is the master's room."  
  
She surveyed the room again and shuddered. What type of man was he that gold and red mattered so much. "Oh I'm sure."  
  
"Weel than I'll go get the key, if I can find it. My memory at this age is not so good." Lonat than winked at her.  
  
Psyche had an idea of what was going on. "Well, what would help that memory of yours?" She didn't have much on her that she could give him.  
  
"I'd like them little silver thingies in yer har."  
  
She felt her hair and grimaced. The silver combs had been a gift from her father for agreeing to marry Cupido. They were a reminder of a time her father ad truly been proud of her. He had always admired her beauty, but he had never really been proud of her for it. She looked back in the room and imagined having to see those naked gold sculptures every day. She raised her hands to her hair and removed the two combs. "Her you go." She said handing the little man the combs. "I hope you put them to good use"  
  
"Oh, I will." He replied putting them in his own hair. "How do I look?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Can we move me into my new room now?"  
  
"All right, all right, why are you in such a hurry. Times goes slow here, you can wait." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.  
  
"Hey, that one looks the same as the last one you used." Psyche glared at the midget.  
  
"Well, I may have forgotten to tell you that all keys work on all doors. I also may have forgotten to give you your key." Suddenly Lonat's voice wasn't sounding much different from Psyche's; although there was, still some small hint of an accent.  
  
"Hey, your voice changed." Psyche said suspiciously.  
  
"It changes with who I talk to. The last person I had a conversation with before you or the master was a traveling salesman name Rudolf. He was an interesting sort."  
  
"Hurumph, just take me to my room now." Psyche's headache was getting worse.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
He led her down a corridor and up a long stairway until she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. The stone passages had become boring and the extravagant furnishings were invisible to her now. All her power was focused on reaching her bed. Suddenly there was a light in front of her.  
  
"Hurry up you human. Boy are you slow." She heard Lonat shuffling around in her room humming to him.  
  
She finally reached the room and looked around. This trip was worth it, Psyche decided upon seeing the bed. Rather then the big, round, shiny red bed of her husbands room; she had a beautiful square wooden bed with filmy sky blue curtains surrounding it. The dark brown of the wood was carved with pretty flowers and insects. Suddenly she wasn't as tired. There was a table in one corner of the room and at that point, Psyche realized how large the room was. Carpets covered the floor and no two were alike. There was a tree in the corner of the room sitting in a big silver urn. The wood all matched the dark color of the bed, although there were some differing designs. Some carvings were of little winged females and others were of animals. There was a big window with a seat built into it on one wall of the room. She advanced toward the draperies and hesitated before pulling them open. It was finally morning and actually, it looked like it had been daytime for many hours. The courtyard was just as beautiful as it had been the night before. She could sit on the window seat and stare outside for hours; but Psyche realized if she was going to be less ignorant he her husband returned, she had better start learning to read now.  
  
Suddenly her fatigue hit, and forced her to slump. She wasn't sure she would make it to the bed. Psyche literally crawled to her bed and heaved herself onto it. Then there was no more.  
  
  
  
"I will get this Lonat. And stop bothering me." Psyche tried to tune out the little man by singing a naughty little ditty in her head. Unfortunately, songs don't help people who are learning to read. There had to be something she was missing, it couldn't be this hard to learn to read if other people did it.  
  
"Look little girl. You should give up. No one expects you to learn anything. You're pretty. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No it's not. Now go away if you're not going to help." She didn't look up from her reading.  
  
Lonat looked around. "Pssst. I may be able to help you." He whispered. "I know how to read."  
  
"You know how to read and you didn't tell me." Psyche was truly angry. "I've been working hard to learn for the past two weeks and all you've done is make fun of me."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to be sure you really wanted to read. Most people would have given up by now. I admire you for that. Now, would you like for me to help you, or would you rather hold a grudge?"  
  
"I want to do both, but learning to read is more important than any lingering animosity. So, help me. Please."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that reading is so much fun. And writing is fun too; even if no one else can read it." Suddenly Psyche looked dejected. Her husband had been gone for over two months and she had not heard from him once. What was the use of becoming less ignorant if there was no one to impress with her new knowledge? Lonat didn't count. She found another book and continued her studies. It was odd that the ideas in so any of the books were foreign. Women as equals to men, preposterous. She stared out the window at the beautiful day and longed to be out there. And why shouldn't she; many books had told her that exercise was important to a healthy brain.  
  
She jumped out of her seat and rushed out into the garden.  
  
  
  
"It's time to eat your dinner Psyche. We made your favorite dishes with plenty of wine." Lonat said imploringly. "I had no idea that when I taught you to read. I had created a monster."  
  
"Huh, what did you say. Oh yea dinner. I'm not hungry why don't you eat it. I'll grab a bite later." She didn't even look up from the book she had been studying.  
  
Lonat shrugged and left the room.  
  
Why wouldn't the people leave her alone? She thought. Psyche rubbed her stomach. Actually she was a little hungry, but that didn't matter. Her mind was what was important, not her body. She tried to get up and nearly fell down when her weak muscles tried to give out. She grabbed the old table ad looked toward the window. Maybe it would be good to go outside and study amongst the flowers. She picked up a heavy tome and nearly fell again from it's weight. As Psyche crossed the room, she saw herself in a mirror. Now she did drop her book and touch her face. Whereas before she had been a little thin, but not too so. Now she was as skinny as a rail. She looked as though she had just risen from her deathbed, and she noticed that her smell wasn't so great either. A bath that would make her look more like herself.  
  
She left the library and realized it had been weeks since she had done so. Psyche slowly made her way toward her bedroom and called for Lonat as she walked. "Lonat, I need a bath, you little elf."  
  
"Elf. Why do you call me that?" Lonat appeared beside her and asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because that is what you are. I saw it in Comstrock's Anatomy of Bizarre Creatures. A most fascinating book indeed." She answered as they reached her room.  
  
"So you want a bath do you. It's taken you long enough to get around to it. I've been consoling the other elves for the last week. They don't want to clean in there because they say you'll simply take it dirty again within moments. Those girlies certainly like to be consoled, let me tell you. Also let me tell you that you look a fright. What you need is some food. I'll have cook deliver some to this room." Psyche was already undressed and sinking into the tub before he turned to leave and get the cook. "Do you mind not taking off your clothes in front of me girl. We elves have very delicate sensibilities."  
  
"Hurrumph", he heard as he left the room.  
  
"Ahh." The girl sighed as she sank deeper into the tub. The perfumed smell and feel of the water was doing wonders for her sore muscles and senses. There were knots in muscles she didn't know existed.  
  
After awhile, she tired of the bath and put her nightgown on. It felt ridiculous to do so in the middle of the day, but she needed the rest.  
  
Ding-Dong. A bell rang as Lonat pushed his cart of goodies into the room. Psyche's eyes lit up with anticipation and he grabbed a roll. After she scarfed it down, she realized that she shouldn't. In one book on the human body, there was a section about starvation. It said that people who had been without food should eat slowly and stop periodically to make sure the food wasn't planning on coming back up. So instead of hurrying, she savored. It made the experience of eating much more fulfilling. It id not take long for her to become full.  
  
"You may take the rest away and thank you for caring enough to try to feed me." She told the elf.  
  
"Aw, it wasn't anything forget about it." He told her as he left the room.  
  
Now it was time for a nap, just a short one.  
  
  
  
"E-hemm." A voice intruded into her happy place. She was dreaming about a world where everyone was clean, well fed and happy. There were beautiful brightly colored birds flying about and perfect weather and huge libraries. Psyche was siting on the ground eating an apple and reading a book while she enjoyed the breeze and sun. She heard the sound again and felt someone shaking her body. Psyche did not want to leave the happy place and mumbled her denial to the rude person waking her.  
  
"Go 'way," she mumbled.  
  
"No, now wake up little princess." The voice was vaguely familiar and so aroused her curiosity enough to get her to open her eyes. Ugh, the light was blinding. She shook her head and blinked several times until the room came into focus. She was lying on her stomach and was staring at a large shadow on the wall in front of her. She turned over and stared into the face of her husband.  
  
"It's been a while my dear wife. I had some troubles with a stubborn nymph. You know how it is." He shook his head and looked around the room. "I like what you've done with the place; it's not to my taste, but it is still attractive." He picked up a silver figure of a stag. "Hmm, I never noticed this one. Where did it come from?"  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It felt like she had been without sleep for millennia. "I had Lonat pick it up in Devon. He saw it there and mentioned how well it would go in my rooms, so here it is." She admired it before finally looking up at her husband and laughing. "Don't you think it is the best vase you have ever seen. It looks absolutely glorious with flowers in it."  
  
He glared at her and stalked off toward the balcony. The man abruptly turned back toward Psyche and said. "I want us to be friends again, like we should have been before. I was only too stubborn to accept that you couldn't be perfect and now I can accept this." He looked down and then said quietly. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Psyche was stunned. She certainly hadn't expected him to say something like this. It was most odd. What would Lonat say? She stared at him for several seconds, speechless.  
  
"Well, say something", he turned back toward the window and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Okay, I guess we can be friends". It was all Psyche could think to say.  
  
"Good", the man replied and left the room.  
  
Whew, that was an experience, Psyche thought. She would have to write about it in the journal she had started recently. It was good to chronicle your thoughts so that you could look at them again later.  
  
"Psyche, what are you doing wandering around the garden. Aren't you still a litte sick?" Lonat ran up behind her and touched her shoulder gently. Psyche realized that is was the first time he had ever touched her. She missed that aspect of human contact. In fact, she even missed her sisters.  
  
"So Lonat, are you having a good day? It is beautiful out here, the birds sound extraordinary." She gestured around the beautiful garden.  
  
They were in a colorful, greenery filled garden. There was a fountain nearby with strange nozzles. Psyche had still not quite figured out how it worked. The goldfish in the fountain were clearly visible and the seats around it were accented in gold. Birds few overhead and cooed becomingly amid the white, puffy clouds.  
  
Psyche sighed and returned her attention to Lonat who was staring at her as though she were crazy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing except that you actually like being outside. It's a horrid place, too bright and colorful for it's own good. It gives me a headache." He shivered and shook his head. "You and the master are certainly two of a kind. He loves this garden. Why aren't you two walking together. He's only on the other side of that hedge over there." He pointed toward a large hedge shaped like a pear.  
  
"I guess we could walk together." Psyche said doubtfully as she slowly walked toward the hedge. She hadn't spent any time with her husband since that first day he had been back. It was a little scary spending time with him. Lonat and Psyche soon reached the hedge despite Psyche's reluctance.  
  
"Here she is master." Lonat exclaimed.  
  
Her husband got up and dusted his pants off. He had been sitting on the ground, reading a book.  
  
"Hi Psyche," he said hopefully and smiled.  
  
"Hi," she answered, looking at her feet.  
  
"Now you two have fun." Lonat exclaimed as he walked off.  
  
"So, have you enjoyed your time back?" Psyche asked her husband.  
  
"Yes, yes. It's been loads of fun." He smiled. Psyche thought he had one of the best smiles she had ever seen. It made his eyes light up and his dimples were the absolute best ever. She sighed ad his smile died. "Is something wrong?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"No, no. Nothing wrong" she reassured him, staring into hi eyes. She had never noticed how blue they were, like the summer sky. She smiled up at him. He stared right back at her and smiled again. They sat there for awhile, just staring at each other as though they had never seen each other before.  
  
"Maybe we should go in," he said, never taking his eyes off her. "It's nearly lunch time."  
  
"Yes maybe we should." They rose in unison and grabbed each other's hands simultaneously. The duo started for the castle, not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
Suddenly Psyche tripped and it was as though a spell had been broken. The two looked at each other again and blinked, giggling nervously. They quickly dropped each other's hands and looked in the opposite direction as each other.  
  
"That was strange." Psyche ventured to say,  
  
"Yes, it was", her husband agreed. Looking at his hand.  
  
Psyche looked at her own to and realized that it still tingled from his touch. She didn't feel the same uncontrollable urge as before, but she did have the same yearning to see him smile. So she smiled at him and he smiled back after searching her eyes with his. He must have liked what he saw, so his grin just grew to encompass the whole room. Which was an odd sensation for Psyche because she had never felt such a thing before. She stuck her hand out to him and he grabbed it quickly, as though afraid she would take it back in a minute. She grinned even wider and if it was possible, he did too. She felt his smile encompass a whole country. They continued their walk toward the castle, this time looking more ahead than at each other.  
  
Over dinner, the two had discussed various theories of evolution. Psyche was in favor of the monkey theory, while her husband favored the Gods theory.  
  
Psyche sighed as she sunk deeper into her bed. It was a good day to be alive. The night outside was clear and fresh so she'd left the window open. This allowed her to see the stars and moon shining in the heavens. Psyche thought of the belief so many of her countrymen and women shared with each other. It was hard to believe enlightened people could believe in Gods and Goddesses, they didn't exist. Yet, her husband seemed to believe in them. Was he completely stupid to do so?  
  
She turned over and looked out the window from a different angle. She saw a flash of red and heard a slight grating sound.  
  
Psyche jumped up and ran toward the door. What is it were a monster, she thought and sighed happily as she reached the door. There was a loud THUD behind her and she turned to face the person who ad disturbed her, her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry to be calling on you at this late hour, but I wanted to return this pen to you. " He was dressed in silken red robes as though for bed and as he extended his hand with her pen in it. She realized that he must have been really worried about her pen if he was willing to leave his bath to give it to her. He had obviously just been through a warm bath because his hair was a shiny black and he smelled strongly of soap. It was an odd, light scent that set her mind completely at ease.  
  
She grabbed the pen from his hand and smiled up into his eyes. "Thank you, dear husband." They held each other's hand for several seconds. This tingling was certainly addictive, Psyche thought dizzily. Suddenly, they were standing very close to one another. She could smell him even more than normal and his eyes were hypnotizing her. They got closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching. Their eyes never left each others and she could read his desire to kiss her in them. She decided that kissing him would be a good idea, so she leaned forward that extra inch. Psyche was swept away in the feelings. When other guys had kissed her, she had been completely unmoved. Now she couldn't wait for him to continue kissing her forever. She sighed and he broke off the kiss, but continued to stare into her eyes.  
  
"Wow", she said. "Can we do that again?"  
  
Psyche turned over in her bed and accidentally hit the body beside her. She shot straight up into the air. What was she doing in the red room with another person? She thought curious. The she remembered what had happened. After her husband had come by and given her the pen back, she had kissed him. One thing had led to another and here she was. In her husband's bed with him still in it, beside her.  
  
The room was very dark so the only was Psyche had known this was the red room was by the objects on the table beside the bed. Only the red room had such a vast collection of Phoenixes. It was actually a little too dark in the room, o Psyche started to search for a lamp as best she could. There were none anywhere around the bed.  
  
"What are you looking for my dear wife?" Her husband grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
"Just a lamp, it's a little dark in here."  
  
"I'm sorry wife, I do not allow lights into any room I have to sleep in."  
  
"YOU do not ALLOW. If I am going to be in this room at all, I need to be able to create life, I mean light." She turned her back toward him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't mind you creating either, but I would like to not be present when you create the light. I'm afraid I would insist on being present for the other one." He laughed and hugged her to him. "You are the greatest." He yawned and she echoed it. Within minutes, they were both asleep, dead to the world.  
  
A door opened into their room and then closed and a little elf could be heard, laughing quietly as he walked away.  
  
"You are one odd man," Psyche told her husband, smiling. She had been a little depressed lately and he could usually help.  
  
"My dear, what is wrong? I know something has been bothering you all week." He hugged her close to him and nuzzled her hair.  
  
"I guess I just miss people. Hey, I even miss my sisters. It gets kind of lonely up here." She smiled weakly up t him. "I guess I'll be okay though."  
  
"No, you won't you should have the chance to meet other people. Would you like for me to bring your sisters up here?"  
  
Psyche thought for a moment before replying. "Can you do that, I would really appreciate it." She hugged his arms even closer to her.  
  
"I'll have them here by tomorrow." He said as he started to caress her neck and shoulders.  
  
"TOMORROW", Psyche exclaimed, jumping from his arms and trying to decide what to do first.  
  
"Yes, I've already sent for them". He started forward and kissed her forcefully. "Can't I take your mind off the trip now that I've told you bout it. And before you ask, they are coming tomorrow afternoon. You will have plenty of time tomorrow to prepare for their arrival. Now it is time for you to pay some attention to your poor husband." He put on a pathetic face and Psyche laughed.  
  
She leaned toward him and quickly kissed him, although he seemed to want to make the kiss a little longer. "Sorry, husband, but there is a lot of work that goes into preparing for this sort of thing. You probably won't see me until tomorrow night". She grinned and leaned forward again, this time setting a lingering kiss upon his lips. Reluctantly, Psyche pulled away and sighed. "To work", she said chipperly and ran from the room calling for Lonat loudly.  
  
Her husband sighed, then stopped and said to himself, "Now she has me doing that sighing thing too." He grinned and whistled as he left to visit his friend Pan.  
  
"Hey man", he yelled to his friend to alert Pan that he was there.  
  
"Here I am", the satyr answered. "Long time no see." He said as he emerged from the foliage that surrounded the pair.  
  
Cupid heard giggling behind Pan and laughed. "It certainly has been a long time." Cupid hugged the satyr and eyed his hair. "I guess you've been busy today, huh."  
  
Pan picked the grass from his hair and laughed again. "It really is nice to see you after so long and I hate to sound unwelcoming, but why are you here? Don't you have a beautiful wife you're spending most of your time with now?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I wanted to see you today." Cupid answered.  
  
"Oh" Pan said archly. "I guess she kicked you out or is too busy to pay attention to you."  
  
Cupid glared at him and looked around the clearing. It looked like most clearings, simply a little greener and with an odd creature in it.  
  
"Wow, this is surely a nice place you have here sister dear," Ursula said snidely.  
  
"Yes", Glenna agreed laughing.  
  
"Oh this isn't where I live", Psyche said, laughing. She pointed at the castle blooming over the horizon. After being with her sisters for half an hour in the winds, she was ready to dump them anywhere. Whenever they saw a hovel, they mentioned what a great place it was for her to live in. She was definitely starting to believe that this had been a bad idea. Somehow, she hadn't remembered them as being so annoying. The wind was starting to take them down into the courtyard of the castle. "Here we are," she said gratefully. It was wonderful to be able to breathe again and be able to ignore her sisters easier. They were stunned by the sheer size of her castle. It was at least twice the size of either theirs.  
  
Psyche led them through the imposing double doors that opened into the front greeting area and were covered with many carvings depicting a hunt and ball. They were walking with their mouths agape and stunned expressions in their eyes. Psyche tried hard not to grin at them. She took them on a tour of it and smiled whenever she knew they weren't looking at her. She finally led tem to dinner in the big dining room. It seemed so big with only them in it and her husband had refused to come and meet the sisters. Psyche had no idea what he had done with himself and she was mad at him for leaving her to deal with her sisters alone.  
  
"So where is the happy groom?" Ursula seemed to have gotten over the rich surroundings and her comment had awoken Glena from hers.  
  
"Yeah, it seems add that he would not want to greet us", Glena agreed.  
  
"He has simply left for the evening. He IS an important man you know." Psyche sniffed and dug into the plate covered with food in front of her.  
  
"He doesn't see to want to appear. Maybe he's hiding something from you. What else do you not know about him? Hmmmmm. Does he had any odd habits? What's his story?" Glena was literally sitting on the edge of her chair to hear what her sister would say in answer.  
  
"He's a perfect husband, he simply does not wish to see you." Psyche smiled at her sisters and ignored them for the rest of the evening  
  
After much nagging and quite a few threats, the sisters were prepared to leave.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my not accompanying you on the return trip, but I am so busy right now. It's been nice to see you again." Psyche turned on her heel and returned to the comfort of her once-again quiet house.  
  
Suddenly her husband appeared behind her. She jumped. "I told you to stop doing that, it unnerves me." She hugged her cloak tighter to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry dear wife, you seemed like you needed me, I forgot." He bowed his head and grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's okay, just try not to do it". She shook her head and rubbed it.  
  
"Is something wrong dear?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, I have a bit of a headache and you didn't show up. You told me you would." She turned from him and pulled her hand from his grasp.  
  
"I said I would try to make it." He stated quietly while staring at his hands. "I knew you would bring this up."  
  
Looking in on the two was Lonat. He was laughing because the two lovebirds were having their first quarrel. First fights were so romantic because they often led to other things, he thought with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I love you", Psyche whispered to her husband.  
  
"Even though I desert you with your sisters?"  
  
"Yes, even when you act evil, I love you."  
  
"I love you too and have for a long time." He said. Psyche could feel him smiling at her. She settled comfortably against him and sighed.  
  
"I love you even though you are constantly sighing" He was trying hard to not laugh at her.  
  
She turned toward him and nuzzled his chest. He laughed and kissed her hungrily.  
  
Later that night, Psyche was thinking about something her sisters had said. They had told her that she didn't know her husband nearly as well as she had thought she did. Ironically, she had to agree with them about that statement. She didn't know her husband as well as she should have. Psyche realized that she had never seen her husband asleep. Suddenly, there was nothing she wanted more than to see him as he slumbered.  
  
Psyche got up quietly and went to the place where she had noticed him putting her candle the night before. Sure enough it was there, and so was the little lighter which had been his gift to her one night when she complained that it was difficult to light candles with flint. It only took a moment to light the candle. She turned toward her husband and was stunned by the sight of the man on the bed. In a way, it looked like her husband, but he was different somehow. He GLOWED and sparkled in the light of the candle. The longer she stared at him, the hotter she became until she accidentally looked down at her hand holding the candle and noticed flames erupting  
  
from her skin. It didn't occur to her at the time that his was a bad thing and she didn't feel any pain from it. Actually, Psyche wasn't feeling anything while she looked at him. She was simply in we of the great vision in front of her. The red and yellow flames didn't seem to matter as long as they didn't obstruct her view of her husband. She couldn't believe that this was the same man as the one who helped her garden and who didn't mind rolling in the mud with her afterward.  
  
Accidentally she leaned a little forward and some wax fell onto his unbelievably handsome arm.  
  
Her husband's eyes opened and he stared at her. After a couple of seconds, he figured out what she had done. Psyche wasn't paying any attention to him because his waking up had broken the spell on her and she dropped the candle as the feel of the many burns that riddled her body reached her mind. She fell to the floor and started to writhe in agony.  
  
Cupid rose and pulled on the spell that allowed him to mask his godhood when he was conscious. He couldn't think what to do to help her. None of the Gods he knew would help him to cure her and his own magical abilities did not lie in the direction of healing. Suddenly he realized what she had done. Psyche had nearly killed herself and she had done it for curiosity. How safe was she with him? For that matter, how safe was he with her? Cupid had to get away to think of hat to do. For now, Psyche was unconscious and not feeling the pain so Cupid simply left the room and headed for Lonat's.  
  
Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door and yelled for Lonat to hurry up and get dressed.  
  
A sleepy eyed Lonat opened the door and glared at his employer. "What is it?" He asked crossly.  
  
"There's been an accident. You need to look after Psyche; she has burns. I'll be back sometime." Cupid turned and disappeared.  
  
"I can't believe he left me." Psyche had been crying for the last week or so; at first due to the pain of her burns, than the pain of her heart.  
  
"You need to stop moping and do something." Lonat said and left the room.  
  
She curled up even tighter on her bed and sighed. She was all alone again. He had left her again. The burns were healing and she now wanted to feel her husband next to her on the bed. Suddenly she was angry. Why was that MAN always leaving her? "WHY?" She yelled into the room. One thing was certain, she wouldn't stay in this house another minute, it reminded her too much of their times together. Now that she had a purpose, she got up and ran around the world in a whirlwind of motion. Within an hour, Psyche was ready to go somewhere; she just didn't know where she wanted to go.  
  
"I still think you should stay home. He'll come back, I'm sure of it". Lonat was telling her loudly  
  
"I'm sure he will be here, but I need some time to myself and this is the only place I have to go to. Even though this is not an ideal situation, I will wait it out." Psyche kissed him on the cheek and jumped into the winds.  
  
They carried her through the came wonderful currents that had brought her there and the view was still great. She could now be happy for at least a few minutes. All too soon, the wind was setting her down gently in front of the house that she had called home for so many years.  
  
Her mother met her at the door. "I got the message your servant sent. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mother, I just needed to return home for awhile." Psyche answered, hugging her Mom hard.  
  
"I do hope your husband won't object to this trip", her mother said worriedly as she looked around nervously. "So tell me about what's wrong with you my daughter".  
  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to visit, that's all." Psyche walked around her mother and into the hall. Only her little brother was around the area. "Well, hello young one, how are the sword fights going".  
  
Her brother grinned and made a slashing motion. "Perfect". He answered.  
  
Psyche grinned and continued with her bags to her room. "I hope I get to keep the same room." She told her mother.  
  
"Of course my dear, it's being readied right now. It should be done in couple of minutes." Just then a maid came and whispered into her ear. "It is now done my dear daughter." She motioned to her daughter to go into the room and walked in the opposite direction with the maid. Psyche looked after her mother, curious as to what had taken her away.  
  
The room looked the same, he bed was in the center of the room and the little mirror that had been her most prized possession was sitting on the dresser. She looked around and was stunned by the sheer emptiness of the room due to its being left alone for so long. She laughed maniacally and then covered her mouth. Perhaps something was wrong with her, she was depressed one minute and happy the next. Psyche sighed and unpacked her clothes. After a few minutes, the room looked lived in again. If only her old life was as easy to put back together. Only, Psyche didn't really want her old life back, she only wanted her current one to include her husband. Psyche was prepared to cry again.  
  
"Where is she?" Cupid asked his servant, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm not telling the likes of you anything." Lonat answered.  
  
"Fine, I can guess where she is." He disappeared with a loud boom. Suddenly he appeared in the window where his beloved wife lay sleeping. She looked so peaceful, then again she always looked peaceful as she slept. Cupid had often watched her as she slept with the candles burning around him. It was such a relief to lift the spell during those times. He could then be entirely happy. The longer he watched her, the more convinced he became that she was better off without him. At least no one would try to burn her to death here. He disappeared, taking an image of her with him.  
  
"I'm pregnant Mom?" Psyche asked her Mother, stunned.  
  
"Yes my dear, now don't you think you should go home to your husband." Her mother smiled at her hopefully.  
  
"No", Psyche glared at her mother. "I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Alright. If you need anything, tell me." Her mother answered.  
  
Psyche stared at her stomach, trying to imagine another life there. Suddenly she was filled with joy; at least she had some part of her husband to hold onto. What if it was a boy, it would need its father. She didn't now what to do and stared out of the window.  
  
"Yes, I could take you near to that temple m'dear. I and me family go near there in a couple of weeks." The robustly healthy gypsy man laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you very much, how much do you charge?" Psyche asked.  
  
"5 diners. Nonnegotiable." Her sent a hard look in her direction.  
  
"Okay." She handed him the money and sighed. She was down to her last few coins.  
  
"We leave in the morning, early, be ready to ride in the cart." He pocketed the money and walked away, whistling.  
  
Psyche was planning to petition the goddess of love, Aphrodite for her husband's love and affection. Her brother had given her he idea ironically and she couldn't resist the urge to follow through with it. So now she was broke and joining a traveling carnival for her money. Oh well, as long as she reached Aphrodite, life would be wonderful.  
  
The temple was beautiful. It was covered with gold and many jewels. There was a naked statue the goddess behind the altar. Psyche ran forward and placed her offering of a ring on the altar. She started her prayer, closing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, great and beautiful One. I, your humble servant, have come to beg for an unworthy cause. Please forgive me for asking anything of you most wonderful Goddess." She bowed deeply before  
  
the altar and suddenly felt herself disappearing. Suddenly she was in a room even more beautiful than the one she had been in. She was surrounded by all types of beauty.  
  
"So, you wish to marry your true love, huh." A loud voice echoed through the chamber. "Well in order to do that, you must pass my three tasks."  
  
Psyche had finally came to the last of her tasks. All of the previous ones had been impossible without the help of others. But this one seemed to be easier. All Psyche had to do was go into the underworld and bring back a box of beauty to Aphrodite from Persephone.  
  
She continued down the path that Aphrodite had pointed her down.  
  
She was walking back up the path after the nice Persephone had given her the box with little fuss. The longer she walked. The heavier the box was. After awhile she got curious and had to open the box. What did beauty look like? Before Psyche had a moment to stop herself, she was opening the box. There was nothing in it. Or at least there didn't seem to be at first. Within minutes of opening the box, Psyche collapsed onto the ground in a heap.  
  
"Mother, I have married her and mean to protect her. You can't stop me." Cupid stormed out of the room, grabbing some of his mother's ambrosia as he did so. He zeroed his magic on her and was alarmed to read little of her life force still remaining. He was by her side in seconds and feeding her the ambrosia. Within minutes, his love was waking up. Her eyes opened and she smiled into his eyes. They simply stared at each other, drinking in each other's presence.  
  
"I can't believe he gave her the ambrosia, now I can't do anything because she is a fellow Goddess." Aphrodite threw the glass at the mirror that was showing the scene playing out between her son and daughter-in-law. "At least I can wreak vengeance against someone." She laughed and made the mirror show a traveling circus and a man named Igor.  
  
Arabella woke up and felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. She realized that Psyche and Cupid must have just lifted the spell from her. Her daughter slept peacefully beside her. Even if they didn't know where the next meal was coming from, at least they had each other.  
  
1.1 DONG Dong DONG  
  
It was another day 


End file.
